Pillow Talk
by Fuiku
Summary: A normal day between the sheets. Drabble. K/N


_AN: Originally posted as part of Words on a Page, but I decided it worked better as a separate story. _

Pillow Talk

Summary: A normal day between the sheets. Drabble. K/N

"Ouch."

"Ouch? What "Ouch?" I wasn't even touching you."

"The last time I checked, my hair was still attached to me, Kit. Please watch where you put your elbows."

"I told you it would be easier if you got it cut last month." Kit was sitting on the edge of the bed, one leg folded underneath him, shirtless and with his hair mussed, yet smiling and looking totally unruffled. Nita sometimes hated the way he could do that.

She pouted and rubbed the side of her head, glaring grumpily at her partner. It was Thursday, at about 4 in the afternoon, classes were over, and Kit's part-time job at the junk shop didn't have him on the schedule until Saturday. Thursday afternoons were one of the few times when neither school, families, paying the bills, or saving the universe interfered with Kit and Nita's desire for private time, and they usually went out of their way to make the most of it. But, while Kit was smart, funny, and had been totally devoted to her since the approximate age of fifteen, romance, Nita regretfully concluded, was not always his strong point. She nudged him in the side with her big toe and sighed dramatically.

"My partner is totally insensitive to my pain."

"Uh huh," He laughed. "Only a hard-hearted bastard would risk his life for you repeatedly, always be willing to get up at two in the morning to check out "what that weird noise was", and let you drag him to that god-awful community theater production of _Joseph and the Technicolor Dreamcoat._ If someone has the right to cry abuse in this relationship, I think I could give you a run for your money, Neets. And no kicking." He dodged, catching her ankles. Nita laughed and tried to twist away, but he just grinned and jerked her off her elbows and flat onto her back. Shrieking, she tired to beat him back with a pillow, but he caught her wrist and pinned them above her head, effectively bringing her barrage to a halt. Nita huffed at the man now grinning and straddling her stomach. "It's not my fault I grew up bigger than you, Neets. Don't give me that look."

Nita sighed and rolled her eyes, and then smiled. "Well, you've caught me. Now what?" And Kit recognized the tone of challenge. He shifted his grip so that he held both her wrist in one hand, and, his expression softening, started to gently stroke her face with the other. Nita sighed again and closed her eyes, nuzzling his fingers as they passed, but when they sank down to her shoulder, edging under her bra strap, her eyes snapped open suddenly and she pounced. Jerking both hand free she sat up fast, rolling her hips and flipping him off, twisting the bedsheets and coming up grinning. Half on his back, Kit raised an amused eyebrow.

"You could've just said you wanted to do it yourself."

Nita giggled, tossing her hair back from her shoulders and enjoying the familiar feeling of warmth spreading through her body. "I want to do it myself." Looking away from him, she twisted her arms behind her back, trying to undo those three elusive little hooks, when she heard him make an unfamiliar "hmph"-ing sound. Puzzled, she looked back at him. He was smiling, but it wasn't the same smile he'd had on five seconds ago. "What's up?"

"Nothing really." His eyes were trained on her. "It's just... you still do that."

"Do what?"

"That. That's exactly the same thing you did the first time we took our clothes off. You always tilt your head away to one side when you strip." He was still smiling, but there was a little it of sadness in his expression now as well. Kit was always more openly vulnerable in bed. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Seriously, Nita, is it that hard to undress while you look at me?"

Nita blinked, her hands still occupied with the bra strap behind her. "I honestly never realized I was doing it. I've never thought about it before. Is it that big a deal to you?"

Kit frowned, and then, after a moment's thought: "...Yes. It is." He scooted forward, took her face in both of his hands, and kissed her firmly with slightly parted lips. Then he stared deliberately into her eyes and said "Trust me, Nita. You've got nothing to be ashamed of."

Carefully maintaining eye contact, Nita let her hands continue working and finally slid her bra down her arms, tossing it casually off the bed. "I know I don't." she said. Kit's eyes flickered, and Nita didn't fail to catch it.. She smirked. "Huh. You know, maybe the reason I've never bothered to look at you is because I know you're not going to be focused on my eyes anyway."

He grinned back, unabashed. "Like I said: Nothing to be ashamed of."

Nita laughed again and lunged forward to kiss him, locking her arms around his neck and mashing her lips to his. She could still feel him smiling as he ran his fingers through her hair and opened the kiss, pushing them both backwards on to the bed and pressing their bare chest together. Nita reveled in the familiarity of his scent, and the comforting color of his mind rolling into hers, but when the kiss finally broke, she glared up at him defiantly.

"Why do you always end up on top?"

Kit smirked and tipped is head to the side dangerously. "I dunno. Is the view just as good the other way?"

Sometimes Nita had to admit it: Romance wasn't _always _his week point.


End file.
